At ever and ever sight
by Hatsuhi
Summary: Una declaración de amor que llegó tarde, unos breves momentos de felicidad y la certeza de volver a encontrarse, algún día, arrastrando la sensación de ser amado. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias:** Aomine/Kise, Kagami/Kuroko, Midorima/Akashi, menciones al Kasamatsu/Kise, Midorima/Takao, **side-story de _it's love, isn't it_ ** (porque si nadie me hace promoción, yo me lo haré solita), universo alternativo, quizás un poco OoC.

 **Notas iniciales:** Quise escribir este aokise porque, como dijo mi padre Noebell, "we're angsty trash".

* * *

 _One more time before I leave_

 _Leaving my sorry heart_

 _When spring comes, then_

 _Will I be able to say that I love you?_

—Epitone Project

 **.**

La luz del día se colaba de entre las cortinas del hotel, despertándolo de la peor forma posible.

—Kise, tu teléfono está sonando.

—¿Huh?

Las suaves palabras de la mujer que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, semidesnuda, y el perfume que emanaba su cabello, terminaron por sacarlo de su estupor. Estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de noche, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos y contestó su celular.

—¿Kise?

Una voz grave, increíblemente familiar, lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

—¿Aominecchi? —casi exclama.

—Ah, Kise, ¿te desperté?

—Algo así —suspira y contiene el aire, esperando que su voz no temblara—. Han pasado tres años desde que hablamos por última vez.

—Es cierto. ¿Cómo has estado? —sin darle tiempo para contestar, Aomine prosigue— Volveré a Tokio.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Voy a ser padre, Kise —hay una pausa—. ¿Estás libre esta noche? He invitado a todos los chicos a celebrar...

Después de eso, Kise fue incapaz de escuchar una sola palabra de Aomine. Se sentó lentamente, con la mirada fija en ese espacio que la cortina no alcanzaba a llegar, por donde se colaba la luz.

—¡Hey, Kise! ¿Estás escuchando?

—Ah..., sí.

—Te voy a enviar la dirección por correo. ¿Estás seguro que podrás venir?

—Sí...

—Entonces nos vemos en unas horas —y Aomine cuelga.

Kise dejó su celular a un lado de la almohada, aún intentando procesar toda la información. Se llevó la mano al pecho y contó los latidos de su corazón para intentar calmarse.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Aomine iba a tener un hijo. Seis. Siete. Ocho.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era el del teléfono? —pregunta la joven, ahora secándose el cabello húmedo.

—Un viejo amigo.

—¿Acaso... se murió? —pregunta, con una expresión de solemnidad.

—No, no. Va a tener un hijo.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes esa expresión?

Kise no contestó, preguntándose lo mismo. Qué clase de expresión tendría en ese momento. Lo único que sabía era que, entre más contaba los latidos de su corazón, más le dolía el pecho y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

La joven, aún cubierta únicamente por una toalla blanca, se acercó a él y colocó un dedo en su pecho.

—Tengo que irme, aún hay trabajo en la agencia. Pero llámame de nuevo, Kise. Vendré a jugar contigo cuando quieras.

Kise siguió en silencio, mirándola vestirse y salir de la habitación. Apenas era mediodía, así que se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas e intentó dormir.

Quizás esperando que esa repentina llamada fuese un sueño parecido a los que tenía desde hace diez años.

 **.**

El bar en el que lo citó Aomine se hallaba cerca de su agencia, apenas unos diez minutos caminando. La lluvia se avecinaba sobre Tokio.

Kise entró al bar distraídamente, chocando hombros con alguien, accidentalmente.

—Disculpe... —mira a la persona con la que acaba de chocar para excusarse, pero las disculpas se desvanecen en cuanto encuentra un par de cejas extrañas y cabello rojo— ¿Kagamicchi?

—Oh, Kise.

A su lado estaba Kuroko, inclinándose ligeramente para poder observarlo mejor detrás de su alto novio.

—Kurokocchi, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos.

—Podría decir lo mismo, pero justo en el edificio de enfrente hay un enorme anuncio con tu rostro en él.

Kise rió suavemente.

—Llegamos quince minutos antes, ¿vamos a sentarnos?

Kagami y Kuroko lo siguieron hasta una de las mesas más grandes del bar. Kise casi volvió a reír al comprobar que efectivamente era un jazz bar. Jamás habría imaginado que Aomine pudiese elegir un lugar así.

Kise comenzó a fumar en silencio, hasta que se inclinó hacia ellos y les preguntó en tono confidente:

—¿Es cierto que se encontraron a Midorimacchi y a Takao en Nueva York?

Kagami abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo Kuroko alzó una mano para impedirlo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Hummm, al parecer hubo una reunión del antiguo equipo de Shutoku y Takao les contó. Uno de ellos trabaja con Kasamatsu y... huh, terminó diciéndole todo.

Kuroko lucía increíblemente serio.

—¿Qué tanto sabes?

—No mucho. Takao y Midorimacchi estaban de viaje juntos y se cruzaron con ustedes dos —Kise da una calada a su cigarrillo—. Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

Ninguno de los dos respondió, así que Kise prosiguió.

—Midorimacchi y Akashicchi son pareja. Ya lo eran desde mucho antes que Takao se fuera con Midorimacchi a Nueva York. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué. ¿Por qué se fueron ellos dos juntos al otro lado del mundo?

—Kise, nunca es tarde para decirle a la persona que amaste por mucho tiempo que todavía la quieres.

Kise rió amargamente.

—Quizás tienes razón.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, alguien palmeó fuertemente su hombro y exclamó:

—¡Ah, ya están aquí!

Kise giró la cabeza, con el único temor de que las lágrimas cayeran de repente, y miró a Aomine, quien acababa de llegar. En los tres años que no lo había visto el tiempo ya había dejado su huella. En las comisuras de sus ojos se encontraban unas ligeras marcas de expresión y tenía un aire mucho más maduro.

Kise se levantó para poder saludarlo y Aomine lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Seguía sin estar seguro qué clase de expresión tenía en el rostro, así que rogó por que no fuera una muy patética.

—¡Kise! Me alegra que hayas podido venir —la sonrisa que le regala Aomine es suficiente para poderlo derrumbar allí mismo y, no obstante, Kise logra mantenerse.

—Sí, a mí también. Toma —Kise extiende un sobre blanco que saca del bolsillo interior de su traje y se lo da.

—¿Esto es...?

—No sé elegir cosas para bebés. O para mujeres. Asegúrate de comprarle algo agradable de mi parte a tu esposa y al bebé.

Aomine palmeó su hombro con fuerza.

—Gracias.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar. Murasakibara era el único que había faltado a la reunión, pues estaba en el extranjero y no volvería hasta dentro de otras dos semanas. Akashi llegó acompañado de Midorima y Momoi entró al bar llorando porque su amigo de la infancia por fin aprendería a ser responsable.

Durante toda la noche, las palabras de Kuroko se repitieron una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Kise. Decirle a la persona que amó por mucho tiempo que aún la quiere. Pero en cuanto se armaba de valor y se convencía a sí mismo que se lo diría a Aomine apenas saliera de allí, la sonrisa y la expresión llena de ternura y felicidad que Aomine tenía cuando hablaba de su familia le hacían no querer decir nada. Se llevaría su amor no correspondido y no volvería jamás.

—Parece que la única forma de que podamos estar juntos de nuevo es que alguien se case o tenga un hijo —comenta Akashi.

—¿De qué hablas? El único que se ha casado de todos nosotros he sido yo —protesta Aomine.

—Ah, se me acabaron los cigarrillos —interrumpe Kise.

—¿No estás fumando mucho, Kise? —dice Aomine.

—Quizás. Lo siento, voy a salir a comprar más.

—En ese caso, te acompaño. Tengo que hablar contigo, Kise —habla Akashi.

Ambos salieron del bar y caminaron en silencio por unos cinco minutos que Kise decidió preguntar qué era lo que Akashi quería hablar con él.

—Verás, no encuentro un actor para mi próxima película. Nadie parece ajustarse realmente al papel y no captan la esencia del personaje correctamente. Me estaba preguntando si quisieras actuar en mi película.

—¿Eh?

—No tienes ningún proyecto ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—No, pero...

—Te enviaré el guión mañana. Todavía tienes la misma dirección de hace tres años, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Qué, Kise?

—¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir, hay un montón de actores buenos allá afuera. Si eres tú el director, dudo que algún actor extranjero no quisiera trabajar contigo. Pero yo... sólo he hecho unos cuantos dramas y comerciales, nada serio, así que creo que es mejor que...

—Escúchame, Kise. Te quiero a ti en mi película. De lo que seas capaz dentro de la película está en tu poder. Además no eres un mal actor y creo que el protagonista fue escrito especialmente para ti.

Akashi sonrió ligeramente. Kise recordó el Akashi de hace diez años y se sintió completamente celoso de cómo el amor había suavizado sus palabras.

—De acuerdo. Manda el guión, lo revisaré.

—Ah, pero el rodaje comienza en dos semanas.

Kise se detuvo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Cómo se supone que ensayaré mis líneas? Y no me digas que es en el extranjero porque...

—Ah, las locaciones son en Corea del Sur, así que...

Kise se quedó afuera del bar, completamente estupefacto. Luego, suspiró. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un sólo día para que pudiese asimilarlo todo en un momento.

 **.**

—¿Cuándo te irás? ¿Vino tu esposa contigo? —pregunta Kise.

Sólo son ellos dos en la mesa. Kuroko y Kagami se fueron hace diez minutos, los últimos en irse. Por el contrario, Kise sólo quería terminar esa noche completamente ebrio. Ya había acabado con su segunda cajetilla.

—Tengo asuntos de trabajo en Tokio, no puedo volver hasta dentro de dos semanas. Y no, no vino. Prefirió quedarse en casa de sus padres.

—Oh, es cierto. ¿Cuándo nace el bebé? —pregunta distraídamente Kise.

—Dos semanas.

—¿Eh? —exclama— ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? ¿No deberías estar con tu esposa en estos momentos? ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

—No había tenido tiempo para venir. Y no me llames idiota, idiota.

—Como sea. Aominecchi, ¿en dónde te estás quedando?

—En el antiguo departamento de mis padres, ¿por qué?

—Curiosidad.

Kise tomó un cigarrillo de su tercera cajetilla. Esa noche realmente estaba fumando demasiado, pero ya tendría cabeza para arrepentirse al siguiente día.

No podía soportar ver el reloj del otro lado del bar y darse cuenta que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Aomine fuese realmente inalcanzable. Pensó en la propuesta de Akashi y luego miró a su acompañante.

Con un cigarrillo en los labios y palabras de amor que anhelaban ser pronunciadas, Kise no pudo apartar la mirada. La misma vista del primer amor no había cambiado en todos esos diez años. Quiso al menos arrastrar las sílabas de su nombre pero no se atrevió ni siquiera a exhalar el humo hacia él.

Estaba quedándose sin tiempo, aunque no era como si una simple declaración de amor pudiese destruir todo lo que Aomine había construido en los últimos años. Unas simples palabras de Kise no significaban nada, ya no.

Apagó el cigarrillo a medio consumir en un cenicero y suspiró.

—Tengo trabajo a mediodía. Lo siento, Aominecchi, pero tendrás que seguir la noche sin mí.

—¿Huh? Pero ya no hay trenes a esta hora.

—Está bien, tomaré un taxi. Mi departamento no está tan lejos.

Aomine lucía como si quisiera decir algo. Sin embargo, sólo bajó la mirada.

—Kise, ¿sabes dónde está mi departamento, verdad?

—Sí —se pone su abrigo, guarda la cajetilla.

—Ven... a visitarme si tienes tiempo esta semana.

Kise le regaló una sonrisa de portada de revista, de esas que se pasó más de diez años practicando.

—Nos vemos, Aominecchi.

Justo cuando puso un pie fuera del bar, una potente lluvia comenzó a caer. Resignado, comenzó a caminar por la acera, sintiendo su cabello humedecerse poco a poco. Sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y buscó a alguien en su lista de contactos.

—Kasamatsu, ¿tienes algo qué hacer mañana?

 **.**

—¿Qué sucedió con Aomine esta vez?

Kasamatsu se apareció en la puerta de su departamento ese mismo día, pasado el mediodía. No esperó a que Kise lo saludara y entró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque sólo me llamas cuando sucede algo con Aomine —Kasamatsu toma asiento en la sala de Kise y se quita la corbata.

—P-Pero nos vimos hace menos de un mes...

—Porque yo soy quien te invita. Si no fuese por mí, probablemente ya no tendrías amigos.

—...

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó con Aomine? La última vez que me hablaste fue porque Aomine se iba a casar, ¿recuerdas?

Kise bajó la mirada y se sentó enfrente de su ex compañero de escuela. En la mesita de centro se encontraba el guión de Akashi.

No sabía cómo hablar del tema con Kasamatsu, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado juntos. Su viejo amigo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, presionándolo para que hablara.

—Va a tener un hijo —murmura.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí. Ayer nos lo dijo. Nacerá en dos semanas.

Kasamatsu guardó silencio. Entonces, de una de las bolsas que llevó, sacó un pequeño recipiente con pastel de chocolate.

—Mi esposa insistió en mandarte un poco del pastel que hizo.

Kise lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Agradécele a Mari-chan de mi parte.

Kasamatsu resopló.

—Gracias a ti, cada fin de semana tengo una horda de mujeres tratando de sacarme tu número de celular.

Kise rió suavemente.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Has estado enamorado de Aomine desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto? —Kasamatsu hace una pausa— Si no dijiste nada antes de la boda, ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde ya? Siento ser realista, pero aunque le dijeras que lo amas, nada cambiaría. Él aún seguiría casado y con un hijo.

Kise bajó la mirada de nuevo y no dijo nada. Estaba totalmente consciente de eso. Lo había sabido desde siempre.

—Lo único que tienes es una bonita cara, pero en realidad eres bastante patético.

Kasamatsu no lo decía en un tono malicioso. De eso, Kise también estaba consciente. Siguió sin hablar.

—Creo que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, entiendo por qué nunca has tenido una relación estable. Nunca miraste hacia nosotros apropiadamente. Nunca le perteneciste realmente a alguien —Kasamatsu suspira—. Es porque en todos estos años tus pasos eran hacia él.

Repentinamente, alzó la mirada, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Bueno, no es algo que puedas remediar de la noche a la mañana —dice, tomando el guión de la mesita y pasando las hojas distraídamente—. Dile que lo amas, no pierdes mucho. Después de todo, y conociéndote, vas a desaparecer cuando Aomine lo sepa, ¿no es así? Por cierto, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué está en inglés?

—Ah, es el guión de una película en la que pretendo participar.

—Hummm... ¿Cómo se pronuncia esto...?

— _At ever and ever sight._

—Qué largo. ¿Y? ¿De qué trata?

—De un chico que regresa a sus sueños sólo para ser amado.

—Suena complicado.

—"May we succumb to our fates knowing that we were once loved... and that somewhere out there, someone is longing for you to return, to come back to this garden of dreams and sit together here, watching the blossoms fall and savoring the feeling of being truly loved." —Kise se aclara la garganta—. Es una de mis partes favoritas.

Sin embargo, Kasamatsu no comprendió ni una sola de sus palabras.

 **.**

Faltaba un mes antes de que la primavera llegara. Lo único que quedaba del invierno eran las noches frías y unas cuantas lluvias dispersas en la ciudad.

 _"Tengo un par de cervezas frías, ven a pasar el rato conmigo_." Fue el primer mensaje que Aomine le había enviado en cinco días.

Kise trató de ignorar el mensaje pero realmente no tenía nada más que estudiar el guión de la película de Akashi, así que tomó el tren hacia el departamento de Aomine.

Era casi nostálgica su presencia allí. Hacía años que no ponía un pie en ese lugar. Y la última vez que lo hizo era para despedirse de Aomine. Recordó sus años de adolescencia junto a Aomine, aún inocente de los terribles sentimientos que se apoderarían de él hasta la adultez. Recordó su uniforme escolar y su sonrisa que era capaz de eclipsar los últimos rayos del sol.

Pero así era la vida, se convenció a sí mismo en su camino hacia la puerta. Tras un largo suspiro, tocó el timbre.

—Hola, Kise, pasa.

Aomine lucía desgarbado, con sus shorts de basketball y una camiseta de la universidad.

El departamento lucía casi ordenado, a excepción de la montaña de vasos de plástico de fideos instantáneos que se acumulaba en una esquina de la cocina.

—¿Has comido fideos instantáneos todo este tiempo? —Kise lo mira incrédulo.

—Sí... Es que yo no sé cocinar y no quería gastar mucho dinero en comida... —se rasca la nuca, desviando la mirada, avergonzado.

En vez de recibir una reprimenda, Kise se rió suavemente y se puso de nuevo su abrigo.

—Cocinaré por ti y aprovechamos para cenar. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras?

—No realmente...

—Entonces saldré por los ingredientes. Espérame aquí. Y por favor, saca la basura.

Kise pensó en hacer un platillo que pudiese durar varios días. Decidió lo que cocinaría y compró los ingredientes.

Cuando regresó, Aomine había obedecido. Le ayudó a cargar las bolsas hasta la cocina.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras que haga?

—Olvidé las bebidas. Consígueme algo fuerte.

Aomine salió refunfuñando algo mientras Kise cortaba los vegetables y ponía a calentar el agua. Para cuando su amigo regresó, la cena ya estaba casi lista.

El ambiente de ese departamento era lo que habría querido para siempre. Quería poderse quedar a cocinarle a Aomine, cenar juntos y charlar de cosas estúpidas como en los viejos tiempos. No obstante, la tristeza que le embargaba cada vez que extendía la mano hacia él para tocarlo era desorbitante. Podía tocarlo, quizás podría besarlo, pero sus manos suplicantes jamás recibirían respuesta.

Al finalizar su cena, Kise, un poco ebrio, colocó el remanente de comida en un recipiente.

—Hay suficiente para otros tres días. Asegúrate de calentarlo apropiadamente.

Kise tomó su abrigo, tambaleándose un poco, y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas, Kise? Aún hay bastante tiempo antes del último tren.

Kise apretó los labios, porque las palabras de amor querían salir de nuevo. Lo miró, tratando de buscar una respuesta apropiada.

—Quisiera poder comer de tu comida todos los días. Realmente es buena —murmura Aomine.

—¿Huh? —Kise finge no escucharlo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

—Participé en unos cuantos programas de cocina como presentador. Terminé haciéndome amigo del chef y aprendí algunas cuantas cosas.

—Las estrellas de televisión tienen una vida interesante, ¿no es así?

Kise trató de dimitir la pregunta con una sonrisa, pero su expresión no se movió. Una vez más, se preguntó qué clase de mueca estaría haciendo.

Aún de pie frente a la puerta y con ganas de salir huyendo, Aomine miró a Kise.

—Kise, ¿fuiste a la reciente exposición de Midorima?

La pregunta lo dejó sorprendido. No se esperaba algo así. Como pudo, conservó la compostura y carraspeó.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quien aparecía en las fotos... era Takao, ¿verdad?

Kise le devolvió la mirada a Aomine.

—Sí, fui a la exposición de Midorimacchi. Tuve que ir, porque era un gran evento al que asistieron un montón de celebridades.

Aomine guardó silencio por un rato.

—¿Por qué crees que Takao haya sido el tema principal de esas fotos?

—Si mi memoria no me falla, el tema principal de esas fotos era "el primer amor". No es necesario analizarlo mucho.

—Pero Takao y Midorima no están juntos. ¿Entonces por qué...?

—¿Por qué estamos discutiendo sobre la vida personal de los demás? No me interesa lo que los demás hagan con su vida. Si no tienes otro tema más qué hablar, me retiro. Tengo que ir a la agencia mañana en la mañana —Kise baja la mirada y guarda silencio unos segundos—. Takao fue el primer amor de Midorimacchi, por eso le dedicó una colección completa de fotografías. Pero Midorimacchi está con Akashicchi. La exposición no fue más que una despedida.

Kise murmuró un adiós y salió del departamento rápidamente, corriendo escaleras abajo y cruzando las calles sin mirar atrás.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Kuroko y las fotografías de Midorima. Y por fin, después de tantos días de contener las lágrimas, Kise lloró en silencio en su camino a casa.

Comprendió que era incapaz de declararle su amor a alguien que ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo amado, y todo eso lo golpeó como una tonelada de piedras. Las palabras que habían estado tratando de salir esos últimos días no existían más.

 **.**

Detrás del guión se encontraba una pequeña nota de Akashi: "háblame cuando hayas tomado una decisión", junto con su número telefónico.

Kise marcó el número en su celular. Una voz femenina le contestó y preguntó a quién estaba buscando. Kise mencionó su propio nombre y sus deseos de hablar con Midorima o Akashi.

—Kise, ¿ya tienes una respuesta? —contesta Akashi después de varios segundos.

—Hum. Aunque antes de decirte mi decisión, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Adelante.

Kise se tomó unos momentos antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué me escogiste a mí para este papel?

—Fuiste a la exposición de Midorima, ¿verdad? —responde Akashi.

—Uh, sí.

—"Our destinies are so different, but fate has brought us here to this eternal garden of dreams, for a rare moment of happiness in a world of sorrow." —reconoce las palabras: son del guión de la película.

Esa fue la única respuesta de Akashi.

Pensó en Takao y no pudo evitar sentirse triste en su lugar. Se lo imaginó caminando entre los pasillos de la sala de exposición, entre fotografías suyas que existían sólo para decirle adiós.

Akashi lo sabía. Esa película no era más que un pretexto.

—Akashicchi...

 **.**

Estaba actuando de la misma manera que hace tres años.

La boda de Aomine fue tan feliz que se sintió como un forastero en medio de sus viejos amigos. Su esposa era joven, bonita, una maestra de kíndergarten, amable y dulce. Era increíble que se pudiese haber fijado en alguien tosco y rudo como Aomine.

Ese día terminó ebrio antes poder verlos besarse y se escapó con la primera chica que se le insinuó.

Cuando Aomine le habló para gritarle por irse temprano, Kise ya estaba muy lejos. De su boca sólo salieron palabras de disculpas, sin darle explicaciones.

Jamás había despreciado su rostro. Jamás había estado tan profundamente celoso de una chica. Se imaginó que si hubiese nacido como mujer, las cosas serían diferentes.

Si hubiese sido una mujer, tendría el derecho de enamorarse de él.

Pero ahora, a un día de que Aomine volviera con su esposa y él partiera hacia un país extranjero, estaba allí, medio ebrio, esperando llevarse a alguien del bar a su departamento para reemplazar el anhelo de ver a Aomine una vez más.

—Mierda, se me acabaron los cigarrillos —murmura.

Alguien se sentó a su lado. Cuando Kise giró la cabeza encontró a un hombre de su edad, bien parecido, vestido de traje.

—Fumamos de la misma marca. Toma —le entrega una cajetilla.

Kise le sonrió.

—¿Estás solo?

—Sí, algo así.

Cualquier persona está bien, fue lo que se dijo Kise cuando sintió la mano del hombre tocar su espalda.

—He visto tu rostro en alguna parte...

—Me lo dicen frecuentemente —Kise ríe.

—¡Ah, eres Kise Ryota! ¡El que sale en la televisión! —la mano del desconocido comienza a descender lentamente y su rostro a aproximarse al suyo— No voy a preguntar qué haces aquí, pero...

Los labios del desconocido chocaron contra los suyos. Reafirmó su pensamiento de que cualquier persona estaba bien. Correspondió el beso lentamente. Era la última vez que se dejaría arrastrar así por sus sentimientos. Después de todo, la película...

—¿Kise?

El beso fue interrumpido por una voz grave que Kise conocía bastante bien. La pareja recién formada se separó y Kise miró incrédulo a su viejo amigo, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces, Kise?

—Lo que ves, y haré lo que probablemente piensas también —responde, sin ganas de mentir.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Porque soy un adulto soltero con necesidades.

Aomine le dirigió la mirada.

—Estás borracho.

—Sí, eso es obvio. Ahora, estás interrumpiéndonos —Kise desvía la mirada y toma por el cuello a su acompañante, decidido a continuar el beso.

—¿Es tu novio? —pregunta el hombre.

Kise simplemente se rió.

—Es un conocido.

—Suéltalo —exclama Aomine, llamando la atención del bar entero.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué dices...?

Antes de que Kise pudiese terminar su frase, Aomine tomó del cuello de la camisa al hombre y lo levantó.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a Kise —Aomine suelta, alzando la voz en un tono amenazador—Lárgate.

—¡Oye! —protesta Kise desde su asiento, sintiendo la ira acumulándose en su garganta.

El hombre salió corriendo apenas Aomine lo bajó. Entonces Kise se levantó.

—Sal. Ahora.

—Espera, Kise...

—¡Ahora!

Aomine jamás había escuchado a Kise levantar la voz de esa manera. Obedeció y Kise siguió sus pasos hasta una de las calles desiertas de atrás del bar.

—Kise, lo siento, yo...

—Cállate —Kise suspira—. Sólo vete a casa.

Aomine avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

—No te vayas.

Kise se quedó completamente impávido. Bajó la mirada y sus pies se congelaron en un mismo lugar.

—¿Qué dices? Vamos, regresa a casa. Ya es tarde.

—No regreses al bar.

—Obviamente que no voy a regresar allí. Después de la escena que armaste nadie se me va a querer acercar.

—No me refiero a eso —Aomine baja la mirada, Kise luce confundido—. No... No salgas con nadie esta noche.

Kise lo miró como si estuviese a punto de contar un excelente chiste. Luego, su expresión cambió al ver que Aomine lucía serio.

—¿Qué?

—No soporto verte con alguien más.

Y eso encendió la ira, de nuevo, en Kise. Dio unos cuantos pasos para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y alzó su puño, golpeándolo en la mejilla. Aomine retrocedió, tambaleándose, sin tratar de defenderse.

—No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso. Cállate y vete a casa.

—¡No puedo! —grita Aomine, aún sin dirigirle la mirada— Kise, yo...

—No me importa —Kise lo corta tajantemente—. Después de tantos años, ¿por fin te das cuenta? Pero no me interesa escucharte. Ya es demasiado tarde.

—Si saldrás con cualquiera esta noche, ¿por qué no conmigo?

—No. Tu amor significa nada a comparación del mío.

Aomine, entonces, caminó hacia él. Los primeros pasos en su dirección, después de más de una década. Kise sintió que iba a terminar llorando, pero se obligó a quedarse en su lugar. Entonces su amor no correspondido lo tomó de las manos y agachó la cabeza para besar sus dedos.

Los delicados besos que fueron depositados sobre su piel le parecieron que iba a quemarle la carne. Trató de zafarse pero su corazón le traicionó.

—Pasa la noche conmigo. Te amo.

Se quiso echar a reír allí mismo. Las primeras palabras de amor no fueron de su parte, las palabras que creía muertas. Aomine no soltó su mano.

 _"I want to know who we were, and who we are, and who we will be, together. I want to know these things because I love you, and I want you to be free from this garden of dreams."_

Recordó a Akashi. Y le agradeció internamente.

—Tú no me amas —replica Kise, extrañamente calmado.

—Ese beso... Ahora lo comprendo... No puedo aceptar que estés con nadie más que yo.

Kise se rió.

—Estamos casi cerca de cumplir treinta años. No es como si el beso de hace rato fuese mi primer beso. He besado a tantas personas en mi vida que ya he perdido la cuenta. He estado con tantas personas que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre. Llegas tarde, Aominecchi.

Su viejo amigo lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente. Kise escuchó su propia respiración cortarse.

Tantos brazos por los que había pasado y nadie se sentía tan cálido y seguro como Aomine.

—Déjame pasar esta noche contigo. Por favor.

Las defensas que Kise se había tardado tantos años en erigir habían sido derrumbadas con unas simples palabras. Había llegado a su lugar destinado, no tenía por qué seguir huyendo más.

—De acuerdo.

 **.**

No supo en qué instante llegaron a su departamento y terminaron por despojarse de absolutamente todo.

Ahora comprendía al protagonista de la película. Aunque la mujer que lo amaba en sus sueños no existía, él seguía regresando. Y regresaba porque ser amado era la única sensación que conocía.

Aomine y Kise fueron directo a la cama. Por alguna razón, el hijo y la esposa de Aomine ya no aparecían en su mente cuando extendía las manos para tocarlo. Por primera vez, sus dedos que buscaban consuelo entre las manos de Aomine recibieron respuesta.

Por unas horas, el mundo dejó de existir. Lo único real eran las enormes manos que lo tocaban con suavidad y las palabras de amor que él jamás se atrevió a decir.

Kise imaginó que eso era exactamente lo que Takao debió sentir.

Un mundo en el que sólo existía el amor por el que anheló tantos años.

Y rió.

Aomine lo estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos, ambos completamente desnudos en la cama.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Debí haberme besado antes con alguien enfrente de ti.

El silencio lo hizo consciente de la realidad. Kise lo supo pero no le importó.

—Kise...

—Aominecchi, voy a participar en una película de Akashicchi. El guión es muy bueno —lo interrumpe—. Cuando se estrene, por favor, vela.

—Kise, me divorciaré de mi esposa.

No hubo respuesta.

—Quiero estar contigo.

Kise cerró los ojos e ignoró sus palabras.

—Aominecchi, no voy a volver.

—Entonces te esperaré. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Está bien.

Quiso mantenerse despierto porque por primera vez la realidad era mejor que sus sueños, pero le daba miedo abrir los ojos y descubrir que esa expresión de ternura e infinito amor le pertenecía ahora a él.

 **.**

No obstante, cuando Kise se despertó, se halló complementamente solo.

En su gran departamento todavía quedaba rastro de Aomine y su esencia. Pensó que así eran mejor las cosas: sin una despedida y sin más promesas que probablemente jamás se cumplirían.

Aomine no había dejado ninguna nota. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que estaba al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo, un mensaje llegó a su celular.

 _"Mi hijo acaba de nacer y Momoi ya está llorando. Nació en la mañana, por eso me fui sin decirte nada, lo siento. Mierda, las celebridades se ven bien hasta durmiendo._

 _Kise, lo siento, te amo, te esperaré._

 _Escríbeme, aunque no pase nada._

 _(¡Utilizaré ambas fotos, una como pantalla de bloqueo y otra como fondo de pantalla!)"_

Y debajo del mensaje se encontraban dos imágenes adjuntas: una de un bebé recién nacido y otra de él dormido, con una expresión de completa tranquilidad.

—"Please take care... and farewell."

La historia de la película terminaba en que el chico era incapaz de volver a sus sueños, a buscar a la mujer que lo amaba. El protagonista se queda por siempre en un mundo en el que ya no tiene más amor por el cual volver, en un mundo sin ella. Pero no es un final triste, porque sabe que regresará, algún día.

Sin embargo, Kise no responderá ese mensaje. Lo supo desde el principio: las palabras habían perdido su significado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al igual que el protagonista de la película, lo único que le quedaba a Kise era el recuerdo de su primer amor y una extraña calidez, un anhelo peculiar y felicidad, algo que se quedaría con él hasta que pudiese regresar.

Era la sensación de ser amado.

* * *

 **Notas:** las partes en inglés me dio flojera traducirlas, así que rest in piss. El título del fic es de una cita de Nabokov: "It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight."

Aunque el fic en sí fue inspirado por _Spring day, cherry blossoms and you_ de un grupo k-indie llamado Epitone Project.

Mantener los "-cchi" de Kise me dio dolor de cabeza, pero supongo que aunque tenga 50 años los va a seguir llamando así. Akashi es el mastermind detrás de todas las relaciones del GoM, sí.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
